It cant be (reload)
by betweenLifeAndDeath
Summary: i don't own oregairu .. the story belongs to wataru watari.. This is a sagami s Point of view ..english is just my secondary language so please beared the grammatical errors..
1. Chapter 1

''Thank you very much, please come again'' I've been doing this for so long and I don't even had to think about it anymore. Greetings and farewells are both instinct as a cashier of convenience store… if I didn't do that , customers will never come back ,.. well it doesn't matter on me after all,, with or without customer , my pay will never change because its base on the daily rate salary..

''Yes, I'll back again minami chan'' He says on his way out the door.

Tss.. that s gross.. minami chan?..who the hell that guy?.were not even friends but he called me by my given name… I moved my gazed at the window and I saw him waving his hand at my direction..

I have noticed something about him .. I though its been a week since he Suddenly always buying random snacks in this store at exact time on my shift, after he pay the goods, his giving me a meaningful glance… creepy... is he trying to hit on me?..well that guy is nothing .. after all, he doesn't matter to me .. As if I'll give someone like him a chance.. over my dead gorgeous body..

Beautiful creature like myself only belongs to a handsome creature like hayato – sama… hayyy… hayato –sama ..please sometimes drop yourself in this store so my day will not be boring and if he came my day will fulfilled..

When I realized the fact that I'm idling.. I got my phone at my pocket to checkwhat the time is ..

5:56.. Its about time ..my shift will be ended in just 4 mins.. I'm gonna call my manager to reminds her that I have to go home…

''Manager'' I call out ``Im heading out''

``Okay'' She said .. actually the Manager of that store was the real owner of it. The reason why Im calling her manager was because she wants too.. Her age is around 40+ but looking at her appearance were not easily recognized her as a old one because she have a baby face… So I have an envy on her..But I don't know if she has a Husband already .. well Ill never ask her and I don't even bother to ask because im not interested..

``thanks manager'' I said.. Heading at the back room.. There, I change out my working uniform into my Jogging suit..

As i review I`ve been using this kind of attire for the past few days ago.. after I wake up in the morning .. instead of school uniform I wore jogging suit and drop myself in this store . I took a full time to make myself busy..I stop going to school.. my mother scold me in the first place but in the end she just let me do what I want to do ..

I Sigh.. this things never last forever..

``maybe I'm going back to school tommrow'' I said to my self In a tired haze, after that , the reason why I've been absent this week come to my mind..

Hikigaya Hachiman

I don't know if ive ever hated before but he—

Ill never forgive him.. not for what he did during the cultural festival a week ago ..

* * *

 _During the choosing of representative_

Our class discussing about who will be the girl that representing at the incoming cultural festival.. since the boy had already chosen by Hiratsuka sensei..

Hiratsuka sensei told as that the girl representative will be chosen by the class.. Now our class officer is in front of us and making suggestions…

Suddenly Yui asked a question

`` Is it , a hard work?'' It seems like she unable to watch the situation any longer..

The class officer showed an obvious expression of relief..`` I think if you just do it normally. `` It won't be all that difficult.. it might end up being pretty hard for the girl though' 'he said that and he moved his gaze to the guy who entitled representative.. what is his name again.. hika..gakii… hiki …fuckiiii?… hiki …tani?.. ah wait I remembered, its hikigaya the certified loner in this entire school.. I remembered were in the same class back in 1st year.. all he does all the time is to read his novel books .. no one try to approach him because of his rotten eye and creepy grin.. his doing that while reading his book.. yui to is also in the class back then .. we use to hangout but when we move at 2nd year of high school,, she left us and join to miura`s group… well it doesn't matter now .. we didn't need her anymore..

The class officer went on the offense ,interpreting her to be wavering , as if this was his only chance..

``honestly, if you took up the mantle, yuigahama –san, that`d be great . I think you`re really suitable, since you`re popular, so im sure you`ll be able to get everyone working together in no time.''

``no way , im not really..'' yuigahama answered embarrassingly shaking her head,,then

Wait.. i almost forgotten one thing. . yui always make a secretive gaze at hikigaya back then when were freshmen but she don't have the courage to approach him until last festival come,, we saw them out together .. at first im suprise but hikigaya pretend that they just bump each other on the way..

after i called yui , he immediately leave yui to us and make some walk alone the festival.. at first we tease yui about hikigaya but she just denied that they are dating ..

wait wait wait i have an idea .. maybe I make some fun on yui..

sorry but I doing this intentionally.. its time to make my revenge from leaving us on the air yuigahama..

I open my mouth``oooohh, yui-chan, youre gonna do it ,,huh..?

``Eh?'' yui turned her head to me after that to hikigaya.. as I expected yui have feelings to hikigaya.. yui have the looks but she have a bad taste on choosing boys….

``Hey , that sounds soooo awesome too! Close people at an event sounds like a tooooootalllyyy cool party!'' I said and we gave her a meaningful laugh.

With a vague smile. Yui replied`` Well, that's not really it..''

I give a directed meaningful smirk at hikigaya.. He just moved out his gaze on me .

``hey like'' some voice,, sounding pompous in nature, and cleaved the commotion apart.. it miura ..tss the self proclaim queen.. ``Yui and I are going to get customers , so no way that`s possible''.. ohhhh ..so you saving one of your slaves.. mahh then I don't care anymore .im satisfied to seing the epic face of yui…

Yui replied`` yeah yeah , getting customers is important, ehhhhhhh , since when did we decide I'd be doing that? Yui answered conforming , but ended up surprised..

``Ehh.. you… re not doing with me ? miura gave a disappoint looked.. tss stop acting like that.. its pissing me of..

Ebina –san give miura a hand and give some smooth talk ..

Out of blue, hayato sama stand up and ask something..

``So basically, you want someone who`s popular and likely to show leadership qualities right?

`` gotta be sagami , then?'' tobe said while holding his chin..

Me… popular and good leader … well you have a keen eye tobe.. but I don`t want that position badly.. I don`t have any interest for that kind of duty.. also ,,Representative is responsible.. And I don`t want responsible .. its just a pain ..

``Good idea. Sagami will probably do a good job '' hayato sama agreed the suggestion of tobe..

Wait… if hayato sama agreed at tobe recommendation .. then he also acknowledge me as a popular and good leader person …. Ok! calm down myself..

Maybe I use this event to make hayato sama fall for me…. Right right im so brilliant.. I ll make sure that after this event hayato sama already falls to my hand ..HAHAHAHAHA

To make sure things clear., I will use one of my special skills then, The Rejecting Act Minami. The rejecting Act represent accepting their request indirectly.. if you really don't want to do their request you must give them a cold respond.. but for this scenario ,you must act weakling and low self-confidence .. if they really acknowledge you instead of criticizing ,, they will support you using some good word like`` don't said that your a good one'' or ``you can do it .. you have the potential'' …

after they do that you must make your act more hesitant so they beg to you ..

Wait wait wait im tired to explain it.. let me show you how to do that..

``huh me ,, no way'' I said it while biting my lower lip..``could you,,please'' Hayato sama beg on me.. HAhAHAha .. plan success .. Now This is my golden time to accept the proposal.. `` Well , I Guess if no one can do then count me on..'' I said while smiling shyly at hayato sama..

After the class meeting is dismiss.. I just about to ask hikigaya if he wants to walk with me but his already gone.. tssss .. maaaa … I don't need him .. I can go to the meeting room by myself.. then I start moving my foot

Several walks.. I reach the meeting room .. I moved my gaze .. hoping that i have acquaintances in this room.. then I saw a familiar face .. Its yukka one of my class mate back in freshmen.. she`s talking to other girl . wait I think they have a same club .. sometimes I Saw them playing basketball together at the gym,,

I raised my hand and I called yukka..

``hey yukka''

Yukka move her gaze to me…

``Oh minami its you … so you also a representative huh? What a coincidence '' yukka said

``No.. its just hayato kun recommends me…'' I said to her with a flustered face..

``youre the girl…. Well after all your minami chan…'' yukka said while punching my left side of arm.. she suddenly stop and grab the other girl on her side..

``by the way this is haruka one of my clubmates.. she`s also a representative ..'' yukka said

I bow and introduced my self``hi im sagami minami .nice meeting you.. just call me minami ..''I raised my right hand to make a handshake to haruka.. she took my hand and properly introduce herself..`` Hi im Mizuno Haruka nice to meet ing you too minami chan..''

After the introduction .. we continue chatting until the committee meeting start..

* * *

The number of the conference room increased one by one as the beginning the meeting approach. Whenever the door slid open, everyone would direct their attention towards to it.. and a wild pokemon appeared .. its a wild hikigaya .. Basic info:

Type: loner

Status: Single

Attribute: below the average

Intelligence: Undefined

When they realize that the pokemon pop up on the door is nothing, they just fade away their stare to him.. poor hikigaya . no one cares about him..

As expected to a certified loner. In the other hand , hikigaya doesn't bother to look the surrounding , he just walks straight to his assign seats..

Wait a second .. he left the classroom so early.. why he late? Well , as if I care about him.. he just let me walk alone after all , so let him be…

Several second past, another door slid .. a rare pokemon appeared .. yukinoshita yukino.. basic info

Type: Goddess

Status: Single

Attribute: Superior

Intelligence: Superior

Because of her elegant presence, every single individuals breathing had stopped.. she walks at the silent desert gracefully when suddenly someone took her attention.. she turned her head at the right side of the room..

Its hikigaya.. she glares him for a bit, then removed her glance quickly and continue her walk to her seat… maybe they know each other..

After yukinoshita appearance, the student that handles the print outs came with atsugi sensei and Hiratsuka sensei ..they distribute the print outs to us while we waiting the other representatives ..

Few minutes pass and the class representatives have already gathered .. The student council president spooks..

``okay let`s start the cultural festival committee meeting. Im shiromeguri meguri. I am the student council president. Nice meeting all of you guys.''

She said with a sweet smiel to us..

The member of student council also introduced their self, then the conference broke a clap to them..

Meguri senpai broke the noise..

``Thank you. In any case lets get to electing the planning committee chairman..'' she said

Yukka leaned closer to me..

``why we need to elect a chairman ? it`s pretty obvious that meguri senpai is the best suitable for the position''

``I don't know, maybe they expect someone besides from meguri senpai..''

I replied.. Well I agreed with that.. I was completely under the impression of student council president was going to assume the position of chairman..

Meguri senpai make a strained smile ..

``every year, second year is usually chosen at the planning committee chairman so even I want the position. Its impossible ..''

Haruka made a sigh..

``If Meguri senpai was not the chairman , then who will be the one taking the position?.. '' Some of the representative ask.

Meguri senpai rotates her sight at the representative then she stops her gaze to yukinoshita…

``oh aren't you yukinoshita younger little sister? I hope that we can expect a cultural festival like last time.. neh?

``im sorry but I just do my part as a committee member..'' yukinoshita said

Meguri senpai made a disappointed look..

``hmm .. you know there are some benefits of being a chair-''

`` I said im not interested'' she said in a serious but polite tone..

So If yukinoshita is not interested .. who will be the planning committee chairman?

Haruka held my sleeves and asked

``what if you try minami chan?''

``No way .. I don't have any experience on being a chairman or leader!''

``Were going to support you.. after all hayama san recommends you.. so whats the problem? Yukka said

`` If you did this well , hayama san will noticed you and maybe he finally asked you out.. don'tcha wanna that? Followed up by haruka..

Both of them are right… if I succeed being a chairman then hayato sama will fall for me.. after all, being a chairman is not a bad thing.. I can handle in my palm the people around this committee… I can judge or hurt them without hating me..

I raised my hand..

``uhmmm'' I growled .. the attention turns on me..

``if no one wants to do it then, I don't mind doing it..'' after meguri senpai heard that, she gave me ah graceful clap..

``Really? Yay , okay.. please introduced your self?''

I adjusted my breathing

``Sagami minami of class 2-f..I`m a little interested on this kind of stuff and I like to grow though this cultural festival or something, but m you know how it is.. wait what the heck im saying. How should I say it .. a right maybe like a level up.. Im not good at putting myself out there but,, I want to try my best..''

Meguri senpai gaves me a admirable smile

``You're right .. after all Improvement as person is important.. if anyone's agree then you can take the position sagami san..'' she said

``Thank you.. Now im counting all of you guys''

After I nominated as a chairman.. meguri senpai assigned the works from other representative .. when the assigning of works had already done.. meguri senpai announce that we can take our leave..

Because of my sudden acted, Yukka and haruka stay by my side and continued cheering me up..

Yukka also gave me some advice.. she told me if I need some more assistance . I can ask Hiratsuka sensei..

When I went to Hiratsuka sensei, she just give me a small piece of paper..

I gave the piece of paper to yukka and she reads it.. volunteer club.. at the right side of the building…

Maybe this is the assistance that Hiratsuka sensei suggested..

``ah there .. that `s the club'' haruka said..

I Knocked

``excuse me'' I said without waiting their answer and open the door..

I am surprised .. there are three people in the room.. its yukinoshita , yuigahama and hikigaya.. now I know why yukinoshita looked at hikigaya back then..

``is this the volunteer club?'' I asked

``Yes how we could help'' yukinoshita asked

``you know im entitled as chairman but im not that confident … so I want some assistant..'' I asked with a hesitant tone

``if you do that .. then you must counter your own will..'' yukinoshita replied

``but this request is for the incoming festival.. after all,, working as a team is part of growth ..'' I said

``so in other word you just need an aid right ?''yukinoshita asked

``yes yess.. that's right ''I said

``ok.. count me in.. im also part of the committee so its not a problem after all'' she said

``thanks. Im counting on you now yukinoshita san.. So we take our leave now'' I said while yukka and haruka gave me a high five..

while were walking at the corridors. we start plotting some plans and events... I think this plan will work.. hayato sama your gonna be mine soon..

* * *

 _But i was wrong ,, because the real problems are about to come_

* * *

special credit for **illusion2438 .. chp 1 complete**


	2. Chapter 2

After 15 minutes of walking , I finally came to train station.

I just arrived in time..

when I enter the train.. the crowd was not too much , there are many vacant seats, but i choose the chair that close at the doorside..

when Im finally took a seat..

I felt tired... my eyes start to close..

suddenly a sour memory called nightmare comes to my mind...

* * *

 _During the planning committee meeting_

First day,

We discuss the initial results of workload, but the result is negative.. when im going to praise the members for what they did, yukinoshita always Interrupt and command them to make some more effort.. Because of that they address yukinoshita as a suitable chairman... but yukinoshita is not that full of herself and just said''well its my work as a vice chairman.''

So I silently think an idea before the things get worse..

* * *

Second day,

Because of lack of volunteers, meguri senpai called some alumni of our school. The first alumni had came is the older sister of yukinoshita.. Her name is Haruno.. If you look at her appearance, she`s more brilliant than her sister.. She always has the smile that meguri senpai can give.. but for some reason i dont trust her smile.. Then if you look at the two of them, I think they aren't getting along well. They are maybe same as the appearance , but in social interaction , Haruno san Is upper level than yukino san..

Haruno san badly wants to help out at the incoming cultural festival , but yukinoshita younger sister looks like didn't want her sister to participate.. She didn't say it directly, but by what she reacts, It makes you feel the tension between the two sisters ..

So instead of forcing her little sister to agree, she asked me directly and without hesitation, I gladly accept the offer.. after all were lacking in volunteers ..

After I agreed the request of haruno san , Yukinoshita little sister just shuts her mouth and back to her seat to continue what is she doing there..

Because of the presence of haruno san. The courage builds on me to split out my idea . Its time to make a move..

I took the attention of the members of the committee

''can I spare some of your time guys? I have an proposal'' I said ..

after That single words the attention turns to me so I continue my proposal

``umm.. I have just a little idea in my mind but. umm.. right about how the planning committee should have fun and stuff, i mean if we cant enjoy it ourself, then there's no way we can get people or something.. ''

after hearing that..yukino san try to oppose but haruno san instantly block what is she saying.. I also protect my idea by using a harsh and personal words .. i meant it using force because she always disagreeing my opinion ..

In the end , yukino just shut her mouth and the members agreed my idea..

So this is what they called superiority...I like this kind of thing ... maybe yukino is smart but she doesn't have the ability to consider the feeling of others . she just a waste.. her knowledge about this about the relation to other is base on the book.. she doesn't have any experience of facing this kind of scenario .. well what could i expect, after all she 's a loner ..

* * *

After that.. the members of the committee continuously decreasing day by day.. They give me a positive thought for what did i did last meeting.. because of that, They can also participate their class without any trouble .. the committee is also going smoothly even they just a few members attend meeting.. i give also to yukinoshita the permission to approving works relating to planning the cultural festival..

hayato sama also join the committee as the representative of the volunteers...Now my motivation of doing this thing increased... geeee

* * *

2 Days before the incoming festival arrive.. meguri senpai called us to discuss what will be our slogan during the cultural festival..

While im sitting at the center front .. Yukino give the signal to start the meeting..

the member of the idea shared their ideas ..

something like ..

(friendship-effort-victory)

(Single minded)

(one for all for one)

hayama agreed the idea and shared here opinion..

''hmm I like that idea.. one works for all''

But hikigaya just give hayama ah devilish grin

''oh that thing.. that's easy like a pie.. You hurt someone and throw them out.. one for all

happens lot doesn't it ?''

the attention turn to her

Hayama looks disgusted after hearing the opinion of hikigaya..

to stop the murmur I stood up and shared my idea..

``The last one will be from us then..''

I wrote the word BOND with a meaning of '' a cultural festival where everyone

cooperates''...

hikigaya made a irritating sigh..

I'm piss..

'' what is it weird?'' I said piss

'' No. Its not'' he said casually

'' Don't you have something to say?'' I said it with a irritated tone

'' i dont have anything to say'' he uses his recent posture

This guy has a guts to oppose me .. ok.. lets see what is he thinking

''Oh .. with your tone i think you have a better idea.. come on spill it'' i provoke him..

''ok ..if its your wish, then i have no choice''

He picks a piece of paper to write his idea , after he is done, he showed to us what he wrote and speak..

'' How about 'Person': A Cultural festival when you look at closely, one side is just relaxing''

both of us on the committee fond dumbfounded after we heard him ..

the silence broke when someone burst to laugh..

Its Haruno.. while laughing she manage to say

'' there an idiot among us.. this is amazing.. i can take it anymore.. my side Hurts..''

Hiratsuka sensei weaned Haruno

'' haruno your laughing a lot ''

Haruno calm herself and back to her normal poise . then She reopen her mouth

''well i think that's pretty good. Im okay with anything as long as its amusing ''

''Give us an explanation, hikigaya'' hiratsuka sensei strictly ask hikigaya

''you see.. they say the character for human represents people supporting one another.. but one sides just leaning on the other.. Implicit approval of victimizing someone , that's the actual concept behind this character and that's why i believe its a perfect fit for this cultural festival and this cultural festival committee..'' he said.. murmur starting to spread

'' What exactly do you mean by 'victimizing' ? Hiratsuka sensei ask

'' I'm totally a victim here . I'm being made to do a retarded amount of Work. Actually, I'm being made to do others work for them . Was this what our chairman meant when she said that 'everyone cooperates' well after all I've never actually cooperated with anyone so I'm not too sure..''

after hearing that my fist round because of angry.. how could you say that in front of many people.. how dare he... before i fall to my wrath .. i heard a small laugh at my right side..

While covering her face , yukinoshita also out burst her laugh with a good manner method..

when she's done. she instantly reject the idea of hikigaya ... she also suggested to call a day..

but my mind aren't functionally properly...

what is this feeling... after i heard the idea of hikigaya ... Guilt builds in my mind...

no. no. no... I never go back... if i admit that i was wrong , they will criticizing me and looked down one me.. ill never that thing happen...

* * *

After we decide the slogan .. we do the final touch ,i mean they,hikigaya emphasize my position helping huh, then ill be doing this until the very end after all the things progressed smoothly successfully..

They checking the lights .. the sound system.. the class representatives.. safety kits.. etc.

and finally the day comes.. the cultural festival is about to start in 10 mins

ill never experience this kind of nervous.. when meguri senpai gave me the signal ..

i walk towards at the center of the stage to introduced myself..

''Im mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm''

The sounds of the microphone make an awful screech..

laugher spread..

meguri senpai give me a signal to redo my introduction..

Im going to get the paper that contains my speech when suddenly my hand drop the paper..I was try to get the dropped paper but i heard murmurs and laugh..

 _Im shock.. this is embarrassing, why in this time like this_ ?

My though back when i heard a cheer from the audience..

I slowly stand and try to relax myself... i read the speech with a hesitant tone ...

when the applause done.. the program come.. yukka and haruka consult me , but i just said to them that i need to go on to the restroom but they insist to give me walk ...

When we finally arrived at the front of the door.. they gave their farewells and go back in their class to help...

when I open the door.. the restroom is empty... and deep inside of my heart i felt loneliness.. What kind of pain is this...

Why this thing happening to me .. Because of my selfishness?..

I dug my own grave.. I dont want this.. please someone help me...hayato sama help me...

* * *

out of loneliness . i found myself walking upstairs

Should I return? .. After I back what shall I do... I dont have anything can do..

yeahh thats right... going back is useless ..after all they have yukinoshita and the rebel loner

what his fuc*ing name again .. hikiga ki .. hikina.. nii… hikita .. ni… hikigaya right that asshole

what are they problem? why they are always oppose … they always in my way.. but hikigaya is more different than yukinoshita, he using a malicious words without hesitation in front of us.. Me? not cooperating? Im the chairman i can do what i want... he doesnt have any right to object my decision , his just a low creature ..

hikigaya you will see...

* * *

many thoughts appeared in my mind... then suddenly the door opened.. I turn myself to see who's that one coming..please hayato sama...

but my expectition fail me...

the man that appeared is the loner.. hikigaya hachiman

what is he doing here? he's searching for me? for what?

No.. i know what's the reason of his coming ... And I hate what will gonna happen in here...

''the ending ceremony is about to start so go back..'' He said with a normal tone

'' Its probably started already'' I said that while turning my gaze again at the blue sky

''it would under the normal circumstance ,, but they're somehow buying a bit of

time right now''

''and who are they?'' ill ask aggressively

''miura , yukinoshita and the others..''

I grip my fist '' then yukinoshita take over then, she can do anything''

''huh,? you know that was not the problem here , you have the voting results and other stuff?''

I know it .. He just care about the festival..he doesn't care about me..

to my feeling ..

Then i have no choice .. i will do this until the very end... i dont care anymore about the festival.. after all I don't have any contribution at that sh*tty committee...

I can't take this anymore...

''then just take the result with you'' I said with a mad appearance

he just took a deep breath ..

no .. what is this terrifying atmosphere ..

My knees starting to shake.. what kind of fear is this .. This is the first time i felt this...

Hikigaya is about to spoke but an opening door stop him ..

I Saved .. its hayama with yukka and haruka..

''hayama'' hikagaya shock when hayato sama appeared..

''we were really worried since we couldn't get in touch with you'' hayato sama said with a

concern voice..

''lets hurry up and go back. everyone waiting '' he raise his hand to convince me to come back but I hesitate to hold it

''yeah'' yukka added

'' theyre all worried'' haruka also add

so they worried to me .. I though no wants need me.. gee its time to make sure that they concern is real... another activation of one of my special skill the unconfident minamii.. The unconfident minami is kind of act that makes you looked weak like a lost child.. It make more effective base on the situation like this one.. if they really care for you, they will prioritize first your emotion than the fails what i did. A good hearted human easily fall in this kind of trap..they will a convincing sweet talks and warm embraces...

I cover my face and start my act like a pathetic.

''but its too late for me to go back'' I said weakly

''that's not true they waiting for you''haruka said

''come with us '' yukka said

'' but I caused problems for everyone.. I don't know how to face them.''

''don't worry they all did their best for you.. its alright don't worry .. lets go back..

out of my joy.. that there some people want to see me...

I intentionally said this.. '' Im the worst'' covering my face to hide my smile to them..

suddenly we heard a annoying sound off heavy sign..

its hikigaya.. and again the fearsome one presence appeared once again

i change his posture and start to spoke

'' yeah really your the worst..''

all of the attention went to him..

''In the end,, you only want people pay attention to you right? even right now you only want people to say they need you.. its painfully obvious that a person of your caliber wouldn't get the respect of a proper chairman would''

all of as was stun.. no one try to stop him .. then i realized .. His right ...

how did he know that?

out of despair .. i try to rebut

''what are you trying to say?''

''in truth , you wanted to be like yukinoshita.. you wanted to become someone people Acknowledged, counted on and relied on.. that's why you instantly clang on to the title of chairman.. at the same time you wanted to confirm your superiority by judging someone and looking down on them.. those are the true colors of the 'growth' you sought..'' hikigaya said while smirking..

he continue with a devilish grin..

''every one probably noticed by now ..considering that I was the first to figured it out, and even I don't know you at all'' he provoke me using his hand

''don't put me in the same boat as you'' I said angrily

''were the same … were both members of the lowest stratum of society.. just think of about it.. I didn't even care about you, in fact I don't have any reason to search you i was just afraid of sensei`s fist,,,, and yet I was the first one to find you,, doesn't that mean nobody really tried that hard to find you right .. ?''

his voice turned into slow and terrifying tone

''you know this already right..''

and his lips turn a malicious smirk.

''that all of your- …'' before he manage to say the other words.. hayato sama push him on the walls..

hayato sama whispered something about hikigaya but hikigaya just give hayato sama a victorious grin

he's right.. im the worst .. I used the committee to Improved my social status ..

but in the end .. that plan makes me more foolish.. this kind of humiliation …

my tears is about to drop and my shoulder shaking terrible .

yukka and haruka stop hayama .. after that they went to me and give a warm embrace..

''wait who is he? he is awful'' haruka said

''mumbling like a hot shit.. it so gross'' yukka said..

they accompanied me until we arrive at the gymnasium ..

we went to the backdoor stage to make me calm.. meguri senpai also comforting me..

yukka and haruka was watching the program at my side..

''musical'' yukka said

''they like a girls band..'' haruka added

yeah they awesome.. so my out of presence helps this program to make a big hit.. not bad at least..

the performance is about to end.. I swipe my last tear and prepare myself..

meguri senpai gives the signal.. I step in at the stage ..

while I saying the closing ceremony speech.. chocking and screeches of microphone only can heard ... i was crying at that time so the audience also join me ... they thinking that im crying out of my joy .. but they are all wrong ... this tears represent how awful i am...

before the curtain close I saw one person at the corner.. he looked absence yet

dreadful.. hikigaya hachiman ..why are you making that kind of presence.. his face looked sad yet satisfied...

Don't looked down on me...

I hate you.. you will pay for this

End of flashback

* * *

I was i awoke in my so called nightmare ,someones touching at my leg,, a man touching my left leg.. I know him.. his the guy that always buy random snack at my shift..

''oh so your awake'' the man _who buy random snack at my exact shift_ a. san close near to me and

whispered '' if you try to scream .. ill stab you''

God … what is this … first a nightmare then a pervert ... my fortune tells that i have a good year event but... haysssss... This is the end...

but suddenly someone voiced out..

''Sagami''

''Hikigaya''

* * *

chapter 2 done


	3. Chapter 3

'' **Sagami'** '

'' _hiki...ga...ya_ ''

Because I said anyone save me… misfortune…. Why in so many people… this is the end.. goodbye cruel world…

'' _how are you .. its been while_ ''

Huh… what he's saying?

''Who are you ?'' hentai san said..

'' _hikigaya hachiman.. sagami classmate,, are you the boyfriend of her_?

Heck… ew what he says? boyfriend ? gross..

'' **his not my boyfriend** '' I retord

'' _then brother_?''

'' **no he is**...''

'' _he is_?''

hentai san close his face to me..

'' **I DONT know him...** '' i said in a shout tone then I stand up walk to make a distant to hentai san

''hey get back here''

'' _aah ...If so why he clings to you to much_.?''

'' no im not..'' hentai san starting to panic

'' _do not say you're a PERVERT_ '' hikigaya told with I high tone..

because of that the other passenger heard that … the attention moves to hikigaya..

'' I said im not a pervert'' the hentai san

'' _But you touching her leg._.'' hikagaya said teasingly to the fat man

'' you pissing me off'' after he said that he pick his knife at her side pocket and took aim to hikigaya..

'' _Oh so that's your resolution mister... then i dare you to stab me_ ''

what the .. is he out of his mind..

'' **ARE YOU CRAZY?did you want to die**?'' i shouted

hikigaya took a look on me

'' _people die if they forgotten_ ''

after i heard that .. hentai san took an engage to hikigaya

instead of running.. hikigaya raise his hand like a shield

''you have some guts kid.. then..'' hentai san said while running then..

'' _Ahhhhhhhh..heeee.. you did a wrong move mister_ ''

hikigaya got stab but he hugs hentai san with all his might..

''you.. jerk... get off on me ...''

hentai san try to escape but hikigaya's completly resticted him..

seconds pass the train marshall arrive..

''ohh god...what the hell you did''

the marshal instantly grab her cop and arrested hentai san..

''kid are you alright?''

 _''i ve go..t st..ab .. a...nd y..ou ask...ing me if Im ..oka...yy ya...hh im comp..le..te fi...ne''_

After hearing that .. the marshall piss..

''you have some guts kid..''

 _''he al..so sai..d tha..t''_

after that...hikigaya pass out... one of the passenger make an first aid on him ..when we finally arrive at the train station the ambulance immediately arrive and took him...

people die if they forgotten... picking a cool line like a hero..

as if I forgive him just for that...

* * *

3 days after the incident

hikigaya pov

white light, white walls, white gown,..

silent surrounding, beautiful angel, is this what you called heaven.

dying is not bad at all..

wait a second.. she not an angel, its my little sister ,komachi..

I poke her cheek..

stop it..

so cute..I poke her again

i said stop it gomnicha.. ... Onii chan

her eyes went wide and dive herself to me..

so close . so close . . shes embracing me like a pillow ah.. im suffucating

komachi ... choking not breathing..

oh sorry Onii chan i just miss you.. komachi got a high points there..

thanks komachi.. although i though i already dead... how many days did i sleep..

3 days.. wait a second onii chan i just call a nurse..

ok..

after that nurse and doctor came , they recommend me to rest a week ..

at the 4 day, saika , yuigahama and yukinoshita give a visit to me..

yuigahama also give me a hug dive .. i though im going to die thanks to yukinoshita she manage to stoip yuigahama... saika gives a set of flower that makes my heart beat hard... they give a small chat ... yukinoshita give me a little lecture .. to my surprise she looks concern to me.. yuigahama just crying like she lost a lover.. wait a second wrong that was wrong hachiman .. shes not your girlfriend dont think like that your disappointing your self...

hour pass and the night comes they leave.. yuigahama promise that she came again tomorrow.. ..

at the 6 day i discharge at the hospital.. but the doctor said that i must dont move or make a heavy works..

lucky me.. slaking at the house is the best at all..

* * *

back to sagami pov

its been a week since the incident... for some reason,, i find myself staring at hikigaya's seat.. I also stop socializing.. they invite me but i decline them..

people die if they forgotten... his though always rang at my ears. for my surprise i saw a familiar aura..

''His back'' said of one of my classmate..

'' he got stab right .. luckily he was still alive..'' another murmur of one of my classmate..

his tone is kinda sarcastic .. after i realize a what did I did.. the eyes went to me.. i just slam my table so hard..

''sagami whats wrong'' amane chan asked..

at my sight i saw hikigaya looked at my direction .. i avoid eye contact with him and answer amane chan question..

'' nothing is just ... ahh .. su no .. a fly right.. its fly..'' a said with a awkward voice..

'' ah so..'' amane chan give me a questionable look ..

before i answer again.. hiratsuka sensei arrive.. thank goodness im safe..

ahh.. what's going on me...


	4. Chapter 4

arrrrgggghhhhh..

What`s happening to me ?

I should feel anger to him, but after the incident at the train station my mind not functioning well...

''hoi minami ! hey ..''

Geez, who`s that fucking bitch calling me

''what!'' I say w/o looking on the person calling me with full of irratation but then i figure out that its sune that making a shock figure..

i make myself calm..

minami dont forget to breath .. you making your image ruined..

''oh sune im sorry for that.. its wasn't my intention to yell.. im just pissed off a while ago for thinking something..''

after that i look at hikigaya`s direction..

His observing our conversation..he realize that i look at him so he move out his gaze to us..

''what the hell girl.. your kinda lame you know.. fix yourself.. your being this in this past few days .. wanna share the reason..?''

And what happen if i tell you the story.. i know you just laugh me and.. wait wait.. she`s your friend minami what the hell are you thinking about..

''Don`t mind me its not a big deal.. okay just .. a leave me alone for a while.. Im sorry again to my attitude ..?''

''your being so weird girl.. well if it is your want then okay.. just tell me if you having a trouble okay.?''

as if you can help me.. BITCH .. ahh not again..

''hay..''

sune`s left and im alone again...

tsk.. I remember again what hikigaya did to me..At first, he just insult me But when i need help ,even a God who never come to save .. he jumps and take an action.. What that mans thinking... ahhhhh my brain cells.. Minami stop thinking of him.. His not worth it at all...

then a demon figure appeared at my right side

''You know minami stop thinking of him .. maybe he did save you but his the worst man of all.. he deserve`s what happen to him.. that's a punishment..''

but suddenly , a angel figure appeared at my left side

''minami.. you know the reason why are you acting like this.. well maybe your a bitch but i know that you know what he did is good right? stop fooling yourself before you completely destroy yourself..''

''shut the f*ck up you sweet tongue.. ''

'' you was the one who must shut up you burnt charcoal..''

'' what the..''

''shut up both of you .. just leave me alone..''

after i said that my classmate look at me..

out of embarrassment.. i stand up and take my leave. but hiratsuka sensei stop me..

'' mam im not feeling well can i take my leave and go to infirmary?''

''ok but go to my office when you fell well.. i have something to ask you..?''

Maybe sensei can give me some advice.. but wait if i do that she recommends again the service club.. No I think she can handle my situation..

''ok sensei .. ill go when i feel well..''

* * *

hours pass and I manage to relax myself.. i decide to go at hiratsuka sensei office..

while im walking on my way to miss office.. i saw hikigaya at the vending machine . he buys a two can of georgia Black coffee.. what the ... that`s a no sugar coffee. so bitter.. Then i saw his eyes,, rotten as always makes me shivers. He look`s in my way then my body freeze.. Scary.. so scary.. then his though rewind again in to my mind..

 _you are the worst of all_

 _people die if they forgotten_

my mind suddenly went blank.. no though`s,sound, even my sight are fading..

 **''Sagami''**

''Hii.. ha..?'' not in myself i answered?''

 **''what the hell happening to you? Dont block the way and make yourself look a stupid..''**

This bastard word make my sense back.. What the F. Thus this asshole is saying but i just can`t voice it out and i found myself walking at the side of the hallway to make him pass.

a minutes has passed but im still stock in this corner until i hear a certain voice..

''Where does that kid go?'' Its sensei.. I got myself back and followed where that voice come.

''sensei, Im sorry if i take so long''

'' i thought you already got home. come on lets go to my office..''

''yes mam''

minami this is the opportunity to ask sensie.. stop hesitating maybe she can help you.. wait a second when did I start talking to myself? Right something going wrong with me.. I need an answer..

we arrived at her office..i take a seat at the front of her..

she got a cigarette and light it..

''I heard about what happen at the train station? care to explain what really happen?'

''Why are you asking me?''

Miss take her cellphone and make me watch a video that is taken in the train station. it shows the time where im asking hikigaya if his crazy..

''people die if they forgotten .. ehhh.. You know .. i already watch that for about 20 times this day..'' she said that with a gentle smile..

wait.. wait.. wait.. Did my eyes just make me foul or miss is just really a beauty..

because of that shock my mouth automatically recoil a rebut..

''his just a asshole''

''Is that so..'' she give a suspicious look.

''Well the truth is . there`s a man whos harrasing me that time..''

after she heard that the table at the front of me had crush.. Scary miss now I know the reason why are you not still married..

she took a deep breath and look at my direction

''And she save you right?''

I nod

'''I don't understand him.. i don't know is he a bad or a good guy''I added..

she give me a gentle smile..

stop it mam or I might fall for you.. seriously minami she`s a girl and your teacher ..stop fantasizing like that,, you have hayato .. so stop. i gross out to myself.. F*ck me

''you know what sagami.. his rotten to the core.. he will do anything to make his plan work or to b successful..''

she took a deep breath on her cigarette.

''hikigaya have a dark past .. so instead of fitting himself to the society .. he make a high class iron wall from his heart so that no one can hurt or fell for him.. but the surrounding at him is the problem..because of the malicious but logical solution he did , there are few people acknowledge his existence. and that few people who acknowledge him fell sorry if he got hurt at the process.. hikigaya doesn't care to his surrounding.. so he.. he..''

Her eyes is full of sorrow..

''Miss are you...''

''our school held an field trip.. from the starter , observe him .. they got an interesting request.. watch him how to resolve that request and you will find out whats the answer to your own question. that's for all.. you may leave..''

''mam can i ask last question?''

''what is it?''

''what is hikigaya for you?''

''Ill never share to other even for him but.. he is my favorite student .. why you ask''

''im just curios ... don't worry mam ill never share this from the others..''

''well you know what will happen to you'' she suddenly raise her fist

''mam thats scary..'' then i bow to her and take my leave..

Hikigaya hachiman.

who the hell are you.

to gain a teacher's respect..

* * *

while walking, i spotted hikigaya holding his bike,no actually his pushing it.

oh! the tire is useless.. as i look to him . I dont see any irritation on his face..

he just have that straight face that he always wear.

geez, why do i even looking or giving my attention to him.. wait i shoulduse this opportunity to know him..


End file.
